Purity of Snow
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: Kagome is the darkest secret of the Sohma family and a glorified love-slave due to being cursed with the family 500 years ago. She never held out hope that the curse would be lifted or that she would find in love in the most unlikey of places.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket.

_**Genre**_

_: Romance/Angst/Hurt_

_**Pairing**_

_: Hatsuharu/Kagome_

_**Summary**_

_: Kagome is the darkest secret of the Sohma family and a glorified slave. She never held out hope that the curse would be lifted or that she would find in love in the most unlikey of places. _

******Purity of Snow **

x . . . . x

_His lips were bruising against hers._

She returned every single touch of skin and every caress with just as much passion and vigor as the male before her. His lips made her feel tainted but this was her job and she was only thankful he was attractive. She felt for him – felt for his plight – honestly she did but it didn't mean she had to like her position. He was one of the few that tried to make it a pleasurable experience and it was but it didn't change the fact she was more or less a sex slave. Lips pursed her eyes fluttered close as she suppressed a loud moan.

His violet hues were dark as he thrust into her, his lips caressing her neck, his tongue licking a smooth line from the tip of her breast to column of her throat. She buried her fingers in his short gray locks as she cried out her release hazy with pleasure. His thrusting continued as she braced herself on his shoulders, her head bouncing on his chest as her back hit the wall. She moaned with every small action until she was abruptly placed on the ground.

She went to her knees knowing exactly how he would like to end their time together and opened her mouth. She sucked and fucked like a pro which after five hundred of _this _she might as well be. It wasn't long as slender finger's guided her mouth along his aching member that he came in a burst of hot liquid coating her throat and forcing her to swallow. She did as was expected and sucked him clean until he was soft within her mouth. He pulled out with a shuddering sigh and the high school student helped her to her feet. He adjusted his kimono until all was in order and offered her a short 'thanks'.

A quick smile curled her lips upward, false happiness, false gratuity, "Thank you for visiting Yuki-sama."

There was a blush on his pale features and he softly inquired, "Is – is that all I have to do?"

She allowed her expression to soften after all it was his first time visiting her despite having known she existed since he had come of age, "Yes. You do not need to do anything further. Our arrangement is simple. You come for release and I grant it and that is all you need to do."

The coolness was back in his violet orbs and he nodded his head, "Kagome-san… may I kiss you so that I feel that is less of arrangement?"

There was a moment of silence and then there was a nod and the youth took a step forward and she allowed him to press her lips to his in a caress that was simple and yet oddly sweet. There were always a few of the zodiac that were like the one pressed to her now. They didn't like to think of it as an 'arrangement' but rather the sex was more of thing exchanged between people that cared for one another in some way and she allowed them this because it was most likely they would end up alone forevermore.

Yuki pulled away from Sohma family's darkest secret and stared into her haunting cerulean orbs. There was no doubt that Kagome was beautiful but she was his for only a moment and then there moment would be gone as she belonged to another until he decided to come back to her.

The only woman able to touch them freely… and she had been with their family for five-hundred years. Impossible yet true and how wrong of them to keep her but he was thankful for without her he would never know the touch of a woman. Even the younger ones used her except for less carnal reasons. It was because of her that they would be able to have the touch of a mother and Kagome had very strong nurturing instincts despite her current position.

She was still bowed when Yuki left her partially naked and reeking of sex.

Ashamed of what he had done and yet knowing that he was not the only one that did this… Yuki walked from the room and closed the door behind him. Seated against the wall outside of the room sat Shigure, the inu of the zodiac, who gazed at him with dark hues that were curious and appraising all at once. The older male cleared his throat, "I didn't know you used her." He asked in a smooth and silken voice.

Yuki looked away, "First time."

Shigure's eyes were soft yet calculating, "Do not be ashamed – she has her own curse and this is how she deals with it." Yuki walked away as he heard Shigure enter the room he had just left, "Ah Kagome! I caught you just in time! I see you're gathering your bathing supplies! A quickie before the banquet?" he inquired his voice taking on a purr.

Kagome laughed lightly, "Alright – a quickie but then I have to get ready. Care to join me in a bath?" There came a splash from the room and light giggling and then came the moan he expected. Yuki fled from the corridor quickly not once looking back.

.

Haru didn't understand a lot in life. One of those things consisted of Rin.

_Rin. Rin. Rin. _

Beautifully tainted Rin. Closing onyx hues the oushi sighed and leaned his head back against the bench he was seated at outside of the Sohma Main House. Adjusting his elaborate kimono he gazed around the courtyard slowly and arched a brow when he watched Shigure duck out of the one house he himself had never had to visit – or wanted to for that matter – after pressing a kiss to the temple of the ebony haired woman standing at the wrap around, wooden patio. The smile on her face was light until Shigure disappeared from view and then it faded like it had never been there. Instead there was a frown as she turned her gaze to the moon high in the sky.

Cerulean hues closed and Haru could not find it in him to turn away.

He knew what she was and who she was but Haru had _never _approached her.

Not as a child for a mother's touch and not now as a teenager.

He had caught glimpses of her with the other members of the zodiac but never paid her any attention until this moment. She took a step forward, her heavy and elaborate traditional clothing of white and dark blues kept her warm in the winter chill. The snow didn't seem to faze her at it fell around her form and touched her ebony locks. The calmer part of his nature thought her tragic as she closed her eyes, the moonlit shafts of light making her exceptionally pale. The feistier part of his nature wanted her in that moment in a way he had wanted only Rin and he sniffed and blocked it all out.

_That is until she turned his way. _

Cerulean hues filled with great sadness for just a moment before her false smile flitted on her features.

Haru realized she was a prisoner of the zodiac just as the rest of them were but her sentence was eternal.

He looked away and when he turned back… she was gone, her footsteps in the snow the only indication that she had been there.

.

The banquet went on with only Yuki being hit because Akito favored him in a way that was unnatural and frightening. Yuki was a usual target when he was in a room and as a zodiac member you either accepted it or you were next. Haru couldn't keep his gaze from flickering to Rin whom sat beside Shigure with a smile lighting her features and making her glow in the evening. As the banquet ended she retreated before he could have a word with her.

Haru restrained from growling and clenched his fists at his sides as the zodiac members filed out one after the other. He stayed there – fists clenched, knuckles pale, bloodless – and restrained as much as he could from outright exploding. Tentative finger tips brushing along his cheek brought him from his trance and made him jolt back. Staring at him was the cerulean eyed woman known as nothing more than 'Kagome'. She was allowed to come to the banquet as the right hand to 'God', silent, unmoving, but always there. He had never paid her any mind always too caught up Rin. Lips pursed – the oushi turned away from her – _well tried to turn away from her _– but her fingers caught his chin in her small, dainty hands.

.

Kagome didn't know way she made a bee-line away from Akito upon the ending of the banquet dinner and back into the room she had just left to see the boy with the two-toned hair. She knew he had seen her earlier just as she had seen him then – hurting, in pain, tired, wanting to lie down and _die_. She had never been drawn to him like she had some of the other members… Kyo for instance and even Hatori – but she was _always _aware of who may be gracing her bed in the future. Lips pursed she entered the banquet room and found him sitting angrily.

She acted without thinking and walked toward him – fingers touching his cheek as she took a seat beside him. He jerked back but she caught his chin in her hand and forced him to look at her with his angry, surprise filled orbs and she said the first thing that came to her mind and had been bothering her since earlier in the evening, "You saw me."

He tilted his head to the side and his voice calm when he murmured, "Yes."

There was an old pain in her eyes when she inquired, "Will you tell Akito? Tattle like some of the others do?" His brows were drawn in confusion and she elaborated. "The Sohma pet can never be sad for she is to bring happiness of those around her."

There was a dead-panned stare, "Does it look like I care to tell _Akito _anything?"

She nibbled her bottom lip and released his chin from her hold, "No, not really." She _looked _young, Haru thought aimlessly – looked roughly Tohru's age but he knew she was older than that. Her mannerisms were somewhat young as well. He turned away from her, tired of looking at her and she frowned. "You have never looked at me for too long." She informed him knowingly. "Is it because of my roll here?"

Haru turned but rather look at her eyes he looked at the light dusting of freckles that graced her nose, "It's possible."

She frowned, "You don't talk often, do you?"

He scoffed, "Piss me off and you'll hear _a lot _of talk."

She looked as though she wanted to leave but she was a curious being by nature and she knew _nothing _about the oushi of the zodiac, "You never visit me."

This time he met her stare directly, "I don't need you."

She smiled then, "That's what they all say but they do come eventually." He shrugged and she stood and her parting remark stung him, "You'll visit to get Rin off your mind."

Haru thought her ridiculous.

.

_It took him three days to find her room seeing as he had never been there before and when he did he heard whispered conversation and sweet sighs._

"It makes _no _sense! That damn nezumi and Tohru?" he recognized the voice easily as Kyo's and he arched a brow at the closed the door when he heard the older boy grunt.

Kagome's purr made him shiver, "Must we discuss this now?"

"Hell yeah we do! It pisses me off! What does she see in him?" he growled angrily as their flesh slapped together.

She was mewling softly, "You're one of the only ones that have angry sex with me and I didn't even anger you!"

"Less talk, Kagome, I like to hear you moan." Kyo's voice was surprisingly deep and sensual when this was whispered against her skin and Haru immediately retreated.

He had no idea why he had come in the first place.

.

He found her with Kisa next.

Sweet, innocent Kisa – her small arms wrapped around Kagome's waist.

"Your Mama loves you very much, Kisa. She just wants you protected and safe."

A darker part of Haru scoffed.

Over-protective mothers or mothers that abandoned their children littered the Sohma grounds.

It disgusted that darker art of him.

"Why can't Kagome be my Mama?" Kisa asked softly, her voice hoarse with tears. "Kagome-mama wouldn't let the people at school bully and be mean and Kagome-mama wouldn't take me out of school."

Kagome's eyes swam with tears as she held the child closer to her heart, "Because children do not belong with the likes of myself, Kisa." Once more she reiterated, softer this time, "_Your Mama loves you, Kisa_."

Haru wanted to turn away but Kisa caught sight of him and called out. He turned and watched as the once miko's features filled with the false smiles he had glimpsed before, "Haru! Sit with us, please?" Kisa asked softly and how could he tell her no?

It was unfortunate that Rin should come upon the three snuggled together asleep.

She glared at the whore of the Sohma house and the hand that was touching Haru's in sleep. Her lips were pursed as she turned angrily away. Yes she had broken up with him… but for his protection. Couldn't he _see _that? Yes she was flirting her way through Shigure but it was to _break _the curse so that they could be together because if anyone knew it would be the inu. It was being done in secret because no one could know but she couldn't _fathom _why Haru would be that woman of all people!

She silently walked away, heart hardened, and eyes cold.

.

Haru found her in the snow several weeks later.

Alone again.

Quiet.

Crying.

And he found he couldn't leave her by herself.

"Kagome?" he softly called out as she wiped her eyes abruptly.

She turned, her smile quick coming, "Haru! I haven't seen you since group nap day with Kisa!"

He shrugged his shoulders and walked toward her, "Its cold. Why are you out here?"

She countered him quickly, "Why are you?"

He looked away, "I got lost."

Her laughter was genuine and his heart fluttered in his chest.

.

He was surprised to see her with Ayame after all the man was very effeminate and he didn't doubt he possibly batted for the same team so to see him exchange a kiss with Kagome in one of the many halls of Sohma Main House? It was odd. Ayame detested the main house and tried to stay as far from it as he could. The tawny eyed man seemed to have no problem as he brushed her hair from her eyes and smiled softly, leaning down to capture to her lips with his.

Haru couldn't seem to turn away, something smoldering rising within him and before he realized it Ayame and Kagome were tumbling into her room, her giggles teasing his ears and he had to remind himself of what Kagome did for the house.

.

The next time he saw her it was in the spring and she was screaming in a beautiful pink kimono spotted with crimson droplets of blood.

"_You asshole!_" she screamed as Akito delivered a blow to the immobile and terrified Kisa. "_I'll gut you, you bastard!_" And Haru didn't doubt she would except for Shigure and Hatori holding her back. Haru from his position was able to see the mottled bruise that brushed the side of her face and the blood that leaked from her nose. Her tears brightened her eyes to a sky blue as she continued to fight against the two holding her, "_Stop it! Stop it! I swear if you touch her again –_ "

Akito cut her off, "You'll do what, whore?"

Her voice was laced with venom when she responded, "_I will reign hell upon you._"

And Akito seemed to believe it for he stopped and turned his attention to her.

And Kagome seemed to just take it while Kisa sobbed in the corner.

.

He saw her several weeks after the incident – her face still swollen but now a green-yellow instead of a dark purple bruise.

He sat beside her silently while she lay beneath a sakura tree.

They didn't say anything for a long time.

He finally murmured as night began to fall, "You were brave."

Her shaking shoulders let him know that she silently cried.

.

Watching her Haru found she preferred Hatori to most of the zodiac.

She visited him and he often found her in his office reading a book when she wasn't fucking someone here or there.

Hatori didn't seem to mind her even she asked him a thousand questions a minute.

In fact, he stopped what he was doing just so that he could give her his undivided attention. He honestly thought their relationship was just friendly until he saw Hatori bury himself within the young woman, quiet tears sliding along his cheeks.

Kagome didn't mind when Hatori whispered the name of another women as he slept.

For in her dreams there was an inu-eared hanyou leaping from tree to tree.

.

He found himself in front of her room again.

He didn't know why but he wanted to go inside.

She wasn't there and he knew it because he watched her leave with Kureno.

That in itself was shocking because Kureno was in every sense a male version of Tohru. Innocent, naïve, scatter brained and now Haru had to think otherwise.

More to the point… Haru found himself curious about the woman that went from 'never really seen' to 'seen more often than he cared to admit'. Lips pursed he pushed everything aside and entered the room that was her own. No one entered it. There was a separate room for those that entered her bed. He quickly closed the shoji screen behind him and was surprised to see it was girlier then he had anticipated. She had stuffed animals lining one of the walls, pictures, frames, and painted portraits that dated from centuries before up till the current year and he had to remind himself that she was unaging and time would not touch her.

He gazed at the pictures and saw two on her night stand beside her plush bed.

The first was faded and old with age, tattered in some places but it was her. Young, bright, _happy _beside a boy with inu ears on his head and he immediately thought 'cosplay'. There was no mistaking the love in her eyes as she gazed up at the male with golden hues.

The second was more recent and he frowned as he lifted it closer to view.

And he almost dropped it in surprise.

For there was Kagome in a school uniform beside people that could only be her family.

The resemblance was too much to deny.

The door to the room opened behind him and he _did _drop the picture.

The glass shattered in the frame and Kagome looked up at him startled.

"Haru?"

"You're centuries years old – how do you have a family?"

Kagome pursed her lips, "You shouldn't be here."

"I asked you- "

"_I said leave._"

So Haru left.

And he didn't see her for three months.

.

He was sipping a lemonade in the heat when he heard footsteps coming beside him.

Without looking he knew who it was.

She crouched in front of him, her hair pulled up in a sloppy bun.

Her smile was tentative when their eyes connected, "I guess I have some explaining to do."

Sipping on a lemonade beside him she spun a tale of magic and danger.

It didn't enter Haru's mind not once to not believe her.

.

Autumn found him taking walks with her around the compound for she could never leave it and it just seemed to right to walk beside her and tell her about the outside world.

She would never tell him but she was eternally grateful.

There was a moment when they walked that their hands brushed and the calmer side of Haru wanted to jerk back whereas at that darker half reveled in the feeling of her skin on his.

And Haru knew he was in trouble.

.

If it surprised him, Haru made sure it didn't show on his face when he saw Rin talking in hushed tones with Kagome. Angry tones. Hurtful tones.

Kagome didn't say a word.

Not when Rin yelled in her face at her lack of response.

Not when Rin's hand hit Kagome's cheek.

Not even when Rin walked away with Kagome's blood on her hands.

.

Haru hated Kagome.

It was official.

It was because of _her _that when Shigure touched Kagome's hand that his heart pounded within his chest.

It was because of _her _that when Shigure's fingers made her sigh sweetly that his heart swelled with jealousy.

It was because of _her _that he blacked out.

It was because of _her _that when he came to his knuckles here bruised and bloody and Shigure's lip was split in two.

.

It was winter when he saw her this next time.

His head was pounding and he was exhausted but he stopped to watch her twirl in the snow.

And even though he was not in the best of moods and his black side was close to the surface he made his way toward her.

Soon he was spinning beside her - the snow, her laughter - making him pure.

They fell to the ground soon enough, dizzy, feeling relieved.

Caught in adrenaline and the black side so close to breaking through – Haru's lips touched Kagome's.

He didn't know if it was her job that made her respond or if she just wanted to and he couldn't find it in him to ask her.

.

His fingers opened her, made her moan, made her cry out his name as pleasure engulfed her. His straining member was quickly buried within her slick folds and he murmured her as his lips brushed her collar bone. She writhed against , bucked her hips in response, and rode them both to their pleasure.

She was a vixen.

A temptation he tried hard to resist.

But he couldn't – instead he continued to touch her intimately, his tongue lathering a perked nipple.

His name was a cry off her lips as her legs shook around him and he flipped them over in one smooth movement.

His hands were in her hips, his fingers bruising as he thrust himself within her tight passage.

He leaned forward, her breasts bouncing against him as his tongue caressed her ear, "_Do you like what I do to you? The way I make you feel as I fuck you?" _there was no 'white side' dominating at this time. The personality was completely black as his voice whispered wicked things against the shell of her ear.

His response a meek mewl and soft 'yes'.

Her fingers brushed his sides and touched him in the places she knew he liked best.

Her fingers threaded into his hair, yanked back to expose his throat, where she nibbled along the delicate flesh – biting.

She cried out her release as he thrust in quickly, his breath coming in quick pants.

She tightened around him, spasming, screaming.

And he murmured her name, burying his face in her hair when his release soon followed.

.

Lunch had just begun when he realized he didn't have his and whispers broke out like wild-fire when the door to the classroom opened. He paid it no mind as students wandered between classrooms at lunch time frequently.

A hand on his shoulder made him pause and turn and when he did his voice caught in his throat.

For there was Kagome smiling at him as though he were her world.

Akito had ordered her to be in traditional clothing so when he looked her up and down he was surprised to see her in a dark blue skinny jeans, black heeled knee high boots, a long sleeved white v-neck shirt, and a crimson thigh-high coat.

He enveloped her in a hug and whispered, "You shouldn't be here – what if Akito finds out?"

Kagome pulled away after returning his hug and whispered back, "Akito knows."

When he gazed into her eyes, they were carefully blank and hallow.

He never could find it in him to ask what it cost her to come that day – what price Akito made her pay.

.

It was spring when he told her that he loved her.

She had looked away from him shame within her gaze.

"How can you love one that gives out her love so shamelessly?" she asked softly.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I just do."

Kagome accepted that answer.

.

That summer Akito put her in the hospital.

Haru had been summoned to Akito's side later on the same day.

"She told me she loves you." He was informed coolly. "What do you have to say?"

Haru's gaze was dark when he looked at Akito, a smirk curling his lips, "I love her too."

They shared a hospital room.

.

They had been lying in bed when he asked her, "Have you ever loved someone other than me?"

She looked at him in eyes and honestly replied, "Inuyasha."

"The hanyou from your story." He stated and she nodded her head.

"Do you love me more?" he asked softly.

Her laughter was soft, "I love you _now_." She corrected with a kiss to his lips to wash away his insecurities.

.

When the curse was broken they had been walking around the compound – hand in hand.

It was a ripple.

Smooth almost unnoticeable but the black clod on the Sohma family was lifted.

Kagome cried like her heart was broken.

_But she had never been so happy. _

Haru was convinced she would leave him now that her tie had been severed.

.

She walked up the shrine steps two at a time, her heart light, eyes already awash with unshed tears.

The familiar grounds made her feel lie she was young again and as though centuries had not been weighing her down.

She passed the Goshinboku sparing it only a glance and then she was practically running toward the door. It had taken her several seasons to work up the courage to go back home since she had been 'missing' for almost two years. It was winter again and the snow crunched under her boots.

She stopped at the door – wanting to knock – unable to do it.

Thankfully a pale hand covered in rings of skulls knocked for her.

She gazed into obsidian eyes soft with love and reassurance.

She took a deep breath as the door opened wide and a soft gasp stifled the throat of the older woman that stood there.

A soft whispered, "Kagome" fell from her lips.

And the once miko of the past, once miko of the future couldn't move.

Thankfully her mother was able to close the gap and tears erupted from the two.

Minutes passed like hours until the two could stop enough to breathe and to talk.

"You were gone so long." Her mother whispered.

Kagome murmured voice thick with tears, "You have no idea."

The older woman patted her eyes and realized there was a man beside her daughter and inquired lightly, "And who is this?"

Kagome's countenance changed as she lightly introduced, "Mama – this Hatsuharu and he's my fiancé."

Haru offered his soon to be mother in law a smile and the woman threw herself into his arms.

Kagome smiled, brushing tears from her eyes, and Haru reveled in the unconditional love the woman that birthed Kagome into the world offered.

She pulled away and sniffled, "Oh I feel so silly. Come inside! Tell me everything!"

Kagome gripped Haru's hand in hers and pressed her lips to his before they entered Kagome's childhood home.

_The snow fell silently behind them._

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **I like this version better to be honest. If you received an alert stating this was chapter two its because I accidentally uploaded it as a second chapter! Sorry guys! I hope you enjoyed the reconstructed version! :D It was told in small snippets because I like them! Kissssus!


End file.
